


My Captive, My Queen

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dom Bowser, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Marking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: Bower comes home to his lover and soon-to-be bride, Peach.





	My Captive, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for everyone that loves this pairing as much as I do.

She waits for him in the dark of her room. Her heart starts to race when she hears his growl outside, demanding the guards to move out of his way. He opens the door with a commanding jolt, the red light from the hallway spilling over her pink lace-covered body. 

"Long day at work?"

He doesn't acknowledge her question. He never likes to talk about the plumber. "You handcuffed yourself this time. Are you that eager, my little captive?"

He shuts the door behind him and torches around the room light in his presence. Peach shivers as he flings his hat across the room to the dresser. He shrugs off his coat and devests as she moves herself to a kneeling position on the bed. Her arms are stretched behind her where she'd cuffed herself to the wrought iron headboard. She drops her head, lowering her eyes submissively.

He loves when she looks like this.

He takes his time moving towards the bed. His heavy foot falls shake the floor and her body bounces. The lace gives no support to her bodice. It’s just a nice decoration, wrapping around his present.

"You're a treasure," he crawls on the bed.  His weight tests the limits of the mattress and pulls her body towards the steep dip. She shivers visibly as she thinks of his size and all the previous nights with his weight holding her down. Her panties are already soaked in arousal. Her nipples are painfully hard against the soft fabric of her bra. He can snap her in half, burn her alive with his magic... but he doesn't. He won't because... "Who does this pretty, delicate thing belong to?"

"I belong to you," she whispers as his claws caress the bottom of her chin and raise her head to meet his face. That giant mouth, gleaming with sharp teeth, that have left countless imprints of red, angry marks along her back. “My husband."

He claims her mouth as she says the words. His teeth bite her lip. His rough scales wrapping around her waist and pull her against him. They’re straining the limits of her arms still trapped behind her. "Not yet, but soon... soon I'll claim you as my wife."

His scales parted at the base of his tail as his desire rises between them. Peach rubs her body against its great length...

The length of a king...

The length of a reptile used to a mate with a shell to get around... She hugs it around her body. His tip budding between her breasts while his base is warm between her legs.

She dips her head down and licks his tip. He shudders. His claws surround her breasts and squeeze her soft tits around his cock. She moans against him and he slides himself deeper into her mouth. 

"You're so obedient, my royal slut," Bowser growls, pinching her nipples until she opens her mouth wider. "Ahhh... yes... your tongue... you've always been a thorough diplomat."

Peach would smile at his compliments, but his girth stretches her mouth to its limits. She grinds her body allow his length. She dramatically yanks on her restraints as she wishes to rub her hands along his massive length. He uses her body instead. One giant hand running down her back and holding her against him.

She spreads her legs as he pushes her into the mattress. His mass nearly crushes her small frame as his length rubs her clit and he continues to fuck her mouth. 

"You dirty dick loving whore," Bowser thrusts and squeezes her breasts, firm around his length. She arches against him in delight. Her throat relaxes to allow him in further. He admires the way her porcelain white skin complements his dark green member. "So fucking soft. Show me how much you want me."

Peach obeys, wrapping her legs tighter around his rigid shaft. She rubs her body against him to stimulate her clit and moans against the tip of his dick.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as she starts to sweat, lubricating her body around him. Her rhythm increases. She grips her chains for leverage, but her powerful thighs and abs do most of the work.

She’s so strong. She’s never needed a hero to save her. She saves him. Every day he thinks about how lucky he is to have found such an impressive mate.

Plumbers from another world should stay out of theirs. 

Bowsers knees shake under her skillful movements. He has to concentrate on not falling over as his princess grinds herself against him in ecstasy.

She's becoming more sporadic. Her powerful thighs clench around him with a grip that nearly pushes him over the edge while the vision of her mouth still full of his tip is glorious. Her eyes close in the moment as she cums. Her tongue savors him as she drools around his cock. Her beautiful body squeezes around him in pleasure.

It triggers his own orgasm. He yells her name like an attack as he loses himself within her throat. She tries to drink him all, but plenty spills out of the corners of her mouth and down her breasts. 

He frees himself from the suction of her lips with a small pop. She licks the excess cum from his tip and smiles up at him.

"You're so beautiful," he sighs, breaking the chains of the handcuffs that bind her. 

"And you're not done," she hums, running her newly freed arms around his still stiff cock. "This is what I love about boss monsters. They never go down in the first round."

Bowser lets out a primal roar as he flips her over, this length thudding against her back, scarred and bitten with his marks. He bends down and bites her neck, "Round two, I won't go so easy on you."

“I’m counting on it,” Peach answers him with a moan and pushes her ass against him. "I need you inside me.”

By the stars, she is perfect. He has to resist the urge to breed her now. He wants to wait for their real wedding night. After he kills the plumber, their kingdoms will finally be at peace. He’ll fill her with his seed, and their children will rule the land. But tonight... 

He guides his dick along the crevice of her ass and around to the wet entrance awaiting him. She spreads her legs wide and pulls her own lips apart to accommodate his girth.

Even with all the stretching tools he's used in the past, she’s still a tight fit. He has to wiggle himself within the rim until he loses patience and forces his tip inside with a powerful thrust. She screams in pain, but her whole body shakes in pleasure. She gushes around him in a small orgasm at his forcefulness. She's a genuine masochist, begging him to stretch her further and burrow deeper. 

He obliges, sliding deeper inside her until he can't fit any more of his length. Even though she can’t fit him all inside, it’s still twice the amount the females of his own species can take. Their giant shells always get in the way. With the princess, he can press himself around her soft ass as her tight pussy clenches around him. Mammals are deliciously accommodating creatures. 

He savors every moment as he pulls out and slowly slides back in. Her body shakes with his size. Her voice pleads for him to pound her harder, take her faster. It’s music to his ears. He makes her beg. Bites her back and licks her wounds as he makes her pleasure herself against the mattress. He demands she cum and savors the way her walls clench around his dick as she does. 

She laughs in enjoyment as he grips her hips and starts to thrust more forcefully. He picks up the pace until no sound can leave her lips. He’s pounding the wind out of her lungs as he loses himself in the fold of her butt cheeks and the wet walls of her pussy, quivering around him. 

Just for him. 

His Queen. 

He cums and pulls her to him, rolling onto his shell and cradling her in his arms. He pumps his seed inside her wishes she was ovulating. But he knows better. There is time for that after his victory and the wedding. 

She sighs against him, tracing hearts across his scales and hugging him, still inside her. 

He never wants to leave her embrace. He can’t even if he wanted to. He’s her captive, and he’ll never leave her side.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my usual fandom to write in, so if I’m missing common tags in it, let me know. 
> 
> I grew up with Nintendo. Super Mario World on SNES was a long time favorite. I loved 64 and Karts and Smash and the first two Paper Marios blew me away... and then I moved over to Final Fantasies and Zeldas... but when Odyssey came out with that wedding suit Bowser... I was like, “They’re playing with my emotions! I need to write!” 
> 
> I actually wrote this a while ago on Tumblr. It keeps getting love, so I decided to post it here too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
